Stay with me my angel
by EvangelineYaoi
Summary: Naruto est un jeune garçon joyeux, beau, timide, qui ne connait rien de sa vraie nature! C'est le jour de son héritage que tout va lui être révélé. Face à tous cela comment va t'il réagir. Surtout quand sa destinée et liée à celle de Sasuke. Sasunaru,
1. Chapter 1

Stay with me my Angel

Prologue

Lors de la création du monde, Dieu créa la Terre, les Hommes, la faune, la flore… les anges et les démons. Parmi les anges et les démons seul les dociles anges et démons pouvait enfanter. Il y avait souvent des différents entres eux car les deux groupes voulais être les préférés de Dieu. Chez les démons comme chez les anges il y avait une famille royale : les Uchiha et les Uzumaki. Mais un jour les anges et les démons apprirent que l'un des leur entretenait une relation secrète avec une personne du camp adverse. Une guerre éclata dans le paradis de Dieu, il eux beaucoup de mort.

Dieu pour les punir d'avoir osé diffamer son paradis les renvoya sur Terre avec l'obligation de vivre auprès des hommes tout en cachant leur vraie nature. Cependant pour eux ces punitions ne fut rien comparer au fait que Dieu avait décidé que leur âme sœur serait prédestiner, et que rien ne pourrait séparer les deux amants sous peine d'être détruit par le souffle divin.

Au plus grand étonnement des anges et des démons leur vie se passait bien sur Terre, la plupart d'entre eux avait construit plusieurs entreprises et étaient aisés. Cependant le bonheur ne dura pas longtemps pour les anges, un groupe d'assassins démons nommé l'Akasuki avaient décidé de s'attaquer à la famille royale pour prendre la couronne. Pour les protéger le Conseil avait décidé de sellé la couronne sur une stèle et seul l'héritier du trône pourrait la libérée. Quant à la famille royale, elle partit du monde qui était leur pour vivre cachait parmi les humains. Depuis ce jour-là les anges n'avaient plus de roi.

Mais un jour lors de la réunion du Conseil, un orage proclama :

_Le jour de l'héritage de l'héritier du trône des anges, il devra reprendre sa place parmi les siens cependant il ignora sa vraie nature car il vivra cacher dans une ville, protégé par l'un des nôtres. Ce jeune garçon représente la paix entre les deux peuples. Une grande destinée l'attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : _Un bon début d'année_

Encore une nouvelle année de cour, mais la dernière, en effet je suis en dernière année. Je me trouvais en cour de maths, j'en avais ras le bol, j'aime bien les maths, mais là c'était vraiment dur. Mon regard ce promena dans la classe, et particulièrement sur mes amis, mes super amis, je me souviendrai toujours de notre rencontre.

_Flash-back _

_Debout Naruto ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard le jour de la rentrée ! Cria Iruka depuis la cuisine.

_ Hum ! Ouai, j'arrive ! Pff la merde pourquoi faut-il que l'on ait déménagé et que j'aille dans un autre lycée où je ne connais personne.

Je pris la direction de la douche pour me détendre. Après une dix minute sous l'eau chaude je me décidais enfin de sortir. Je mis mon nouvel uniforme et me regarda longuement dans le miroir, j'étais tellement moche, 1m68, blond aux yeux bleu azure, j'ai trois ignobles trais sur les deux joues et je ressemble à une fille. J'entrai dans la cuisine plus démoralisé que jamais et m'assit en face Iruka qui m'attendait pour manger.

_ Alors Naru-chan tu en a mis de temps, je t'ai préparé des ramens pour te donner du courage.

_Je suis mort de peur ! Que va-t-il m'arriver si je ne réussis pas à m'intégrer.

_Sa va aller Naruto ne t'inquiète pas et soit toi-même et puis de toute façons Tsunade est la directrice de ton lycée au pire tu passeras de temps avec elle, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu.

_Mmh tu as raison lui répondis-je en lui offrant l'un de mes plus beau sourire.

_Bon il faudrait peut-être que tu manges Naruto tu vas être en retard pour prendre ton bus.

Iruka était la seule personne qui savait parfaitement lire en moi à mon grand désespoir, je ne voulais pas l'accaparer de mes états d'âme. Il avait tellement fait de choses pour moi, Iruka est ma nouvelle famille, je suis son fils adoptif depuis la mort de mes parents, ceci étaient mort dans un accident de voiture.

_ Bon il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais rater les bus, merci pour les ramens Iruka.

_ De rien et n'oublie pas de manger tout ton bentô ! me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

_Oui papa lui répondit-j 'en pouffant

_A ce soir mon cœur.

Je sortis de la maison précipitamment. Zut de zut, le bus est déjà là, vite fait que je me dépêche me dit-je en me mettant à courir.

_ Attendez moi hurlais-je en secouant mes bras attendez moi !

Je pus monter le bus juste à temps, note pour moi-même : faire plus attention demain pour me réveiller. Je m'assis sur un siège et pris le temps de soufflé, je relevai la tête et vis que tout le monde me regardais. Je devins rouge comme une tomate et baissa la tête impressionner par tant de regard.

_Excuse-moi tu vas au lycée Konoha ?

Je tournai la tête vers la personne qui m'avait parlé et je vis une fille qui semblait avoir son âge, elle avait les yeux verts émeraude, de longs cheveux roses et un large front qui lui donnait un air supérieur, et un sourire tellement chaleureux et rassurant.

_Euh… euh oui je suis nouveau bafouillais-je dans le lycée.

_Je suis désolée d'être si franche mais tu sais que t'es vachement mignon! S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

_Quoi ! C'est p…pas vr…vrai je ne suis pas mignon bafouillai-je aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse

_ Hum, tu vas te faire bouffer tout cru toi si tu continu à rougir ainsi, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais te protéger dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ne savais pas comment me comportais j'étais tellement touché par cette demande. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par me faire manger tous cru?

_Au juste je me nomme Sakura Haruno, j'ai 16 ans je suis en seconde année et toi ? me demanda-t-elle

_Naruto Uzumaki, en entendant mon nom Sakura se raidit un peu mais je n'y fis pas attention, 15 ans, moi aussi je suis en seconde année, tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de me protéger je ne suis en danger et puis j'ai rien d'intéressant m'exclamai-je en secouant les mains devant moi.

Sakura explosa de rire et me prit dans ses bras, puis comme contaminer par sa joie, je me joins à son rire. C'est dans cette bonne humeur que nous arrivâmes au lycée Konoha. Sakura me pris la main pour descendre du bus comme si j'étais un enfant. J'avais un drôle de sentiment sur Sakura elle semblait gentille mais il y avait une aura assez dangereuse ce que je ne compris pas pourquoi.

_Viens ! Il faut se dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que l'on soit en retard !

_Oui j'arri…Ouah mais c'est magnifique !

_ C'est vrai j'ai eu la même réaction ma première année, viens je vais te présenter à mes amis.

Elle me tira vers un groupe de personne mais je ne fis pas attention j'étais tellement subjugué par ce magnifique établisement.

_Salut Sakura-chan ça va ? Bonjour dit un garçon aux cheveux châtains avec deux tatouage e forme de triangle rouge sur les deux joue qui avait une attitude qui ressemblai à celle d'un chien, qui est ce beau blond que tu nous ramène là, c'est ton petit copain ? Tu sais beau blond tu peux trouver mieux que Saku-chan, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Comme un abruti je rougis aussi vite et le brun explosa de rire suivit de tous les autres.

_T'est vraiment bête Kiba, Naruto je te présente Kiba, Shikamaru, fais gaffe à lui sait quand il y a quelque chose qui cloche par rapport à ce que tu dis ou tu fais et Choji, ne lui dit jamais qu'il est gros me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

_ Bon…bonjour, j'espère que le fais que je reste avec vous ne vous dérange pas, bafouillai je en gardant la tête baissée et toujours aussi rouge

Kiba, Shikamaru me regardèrent longuement, puis Kiba s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras et frotta sa joue contre la mienne comme un chien voulant faire un câlin.

_Mais non tu ne nous dérange pas ! Ça fait mal Sakura, ne me frappe pas si fort !

_Fin flash-back_

Depuis ce jour-là nous somme inséparables, surtout moi et Sakura, c'est la grande sœur que j'ai jamais eu, et de même pour elle je suis son « petit frère adoré d'amour qu'elle aime tant qui est tellement mignon » comme elle dit souvent. A là là tant de souvenir, je continuais mon inspection de la classe, quand mon regard croisa celui de Sasuke. Je rougis et tourna la tête rapidement. Je ne supportais le regard des autres, de plus Sasuke m'intimidais vraiment. C'est une personne froide, sans cœur, doué, intelligent, et surtout beau. Tout le contraire de moi sur le physique. Mais bien sûr je suis bon élève je rivalise avec Sasuke sur ce domaine, j'étais fière de moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée et complimentée. Je tenais à vous dire que le poste de chapitre ne sera jamais régulier, car étant encore au lycée je n'ai pas trop de temps mais il y un truc sûr : JAMAIS j'arrêterais ma fanfiction, vous me lisez JAMAIS, j'espère que cela vous rassure ^^.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, n'ayant pas encore de bêtas, il aura toujours quelques petites fautes qui vont trainer par ci par là, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. Bon je pense avoir tout dit , suit à ceci je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

P.S : je vous prie de bien vouloir laissez des REWIEWS, ceci est peut être banale pour vous mais croyez-moi, c'est petits messages sont de grand encouragement pour les auteurs, il nous pousse à nous améliorer et aussi à répondre à certaines de vos questions, si elles ne donnent pas trop d'indices il est vrai que le suspense est de taille, merci !

Chapitre 2 : Les pensées s'égarent

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sakura se jeta sur moi, avec un regard prédateur, j'avais appris à connaitre les regards de celle-ci, et celui-ci ne me disait rien de bon.

_Naru-chan, me dit-elle la bouche en forme de cœur

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe, je sens que tu veux quelque chose qui ne va pas me faire plaisir !

_Bah, je voulais que tu fasses le fameux concours cette année.

Je la regardais effrayée, le simple fait qu'elle me demande de participer à ce concours m'effrayer. J'avais pu y échapper les deux dernières années grâce à l'aide d'Iruka lors de ma première année, et à ma jambe cassée la deuxième année donc impossible d'y participé. Et cette année je devais le faire? HORS DE QUESTION! Jamais je ne me rabaisserais à ça. Bon il fallait que je convainque Sakura de laisser cette histoire de côté.

_Grande sœur, je la regardais les larmes aux yeux, pour….pourquoi veut tu que je fasse ce ci ? Pourquoi veut-tu me faire souffrir, pourquoi tien tu à ce point que j'attire les regards sur moi, la honte sur moi ?

Je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'elle me foute la paix, mais je vis dans son regard que tout ce cinéma n'avait servi à rien. Mais son sourire diabolique et son poing prêt à ma frapper me fit tout de suite changer d'avis.

_D'accord, d'accord je vais participer à ce concours, t'est contente ?

_Oh Naruto, je suis si contente que tu es changé d'avis, tu vas enfin pouvoir participé à ce concours, me dit-elle tout en frottant sa joue contre la mienne, mais si jamais j'apprends que tu ne peux pas y participé, je t'envoie à l'hôpital m'annonça-t-elle avec un soit disant sourire bienveillant.

Je devais être vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT, masochiste pour aimer à ce point Sakura, elle qui disait que j'étais son petit frère chéri d'amour qu'elle aime tant, n'hésitait pas un seul instant pour me frapper.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans grand problème, mis à part que Sakura me bassina tous ses projets par rapport au futur concours. Je rentrai chez moi. A peine eu ouvert la porte, Iruka se jeta sur moi

_Alors Naruto, tu participes au concours ?

_Oui, malheureusement, Sakura t-elle que tu la connais mis à forcée et je ne pouvais refuser, tu sais cette fille est vraiment dangereuse !

_ Hum c'est vrai en même temps il fallait s'en douter, tu veux gouter mon ange ?

_Non merci je n'ai pas faim, je vais faire mes devoirs.

_POV d'Iruka_

J'espère que ça va bien se passer, c'est vrai que avec ce concours il va attirer beaucoup de prétendant, mais il ne faut surtout pas oublier que quelqu'un lui est destiner. C'est vrai que Naruto est naïf mais il est aussi très perspicace à certains moments. Ce concours va révéler son côté androgyne. Déjà qu'il est beau et qu'il attire certains regards sur lui ce concours va pas tous arranger, et en plus c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Misère, ça risque d'être une année mouvementé pour lui comme pour moi. De plus je me demande ce que mijote Sakura.

_Fin POV Iruka._

_Chez Sasuke _

_Sasuke aurait tu l'obligeance de te lever, tu vas être en retard, vu que tu prends toujours une demi-heure dans la salle de bain.

_ Merci Itachi, de ta compréhension, mais il y a un truc que tu dois comprendre : Va te faire foutre ! Si j'ai envie de prendre mon temps je le prends !

Pff je déteste que l'on me reproche des choses, c'est vrai quoi je suis quand même un prince, donc l'on doit rien me dire non mais oh !

_ Après toi très cher frère, en attendant je te rappelle que ton anniversaire c'est dans une semaine, tu ne stress pas trop me dit Itachi avec un sourire démoniaque

_Hum, de quoi veut tu que j'ai peur, mon âme sœur ne peut que être une personne de gout, annonçai-je tout en prenant mon air hautain.

Itachi ne répondit pas, je déteste quand il fait cela, on dirait qu'il sait tous, c'est vrai quoi je ne stress pas, même pas du tout, enfin quand même un petit peu, oui bon c'est vrai je stress beaucoup. Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais devoir vivre le reste de ma vie, et encore faut-il que cette personne veut bien de moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un ange. Je rêve de lui tous les soirs, ce qui est normal vu que mon anniversaire ce rapproche, et plus ce jour se rapproche plus le visage de mon amour ce dessine. Je sais que c'est une personne attirante. Mon esprit divagua pendant quelques moment, jusqu'à je vis l'heure.

_Merde je vais être en retard, il ne reste plus qu'une heure !

Je réussis à prendre le bus à l'heure, je déteste Itachi il était parti sans moi m'obligeant à prendre le bus, je m'assis et attendit.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un ange. Un ange aux yeux bleus océan, et aux cheveux dorés, c'était l'incarnation pure de la beauté et de l'innocence. Cet ange était Naruto, un camarade de classe. IL avait l'air essoufflé, fatiguer il s'assit à côté de moi. Nos regards se croiseraient.

_POV Naruto _

Comme d'habitude je ratais presque toujours l'heure pour aller prendre mon bus et comme toujours, je courrais pour aller le prendre il faut dire que avec cette exercice quotidien, j'avais réussi à transformer mes pauvres jambe en magnifique jambe de coureur. Essoufflé je rentrai dans le bus et m'assis pour reprendre mon souffle. Je levai la tête et vis Sasuke qui me regardai, et comme d'habitude je rougis et détourna la tête. Je ne supportai jamais le regard des autres sur moi. Pendant le voyage je sentis que Sasuke ne m'avais pas quitté du regard, et gêné j'attendis que nous arrivâmes au lycée pour que je puisse m'échapper. Son regard avait quelque chose d'intimidant, mais je me sentais comme protégé. Le signale fut l'ouverture des portes et comme un voleur je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour sortir du bus. Mais lorsque que je fus sortis du bus quelque me rattrapa par le bras.


End file.
